


Just Hold Me

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Erica take refuge in a cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate timeline in which Cora and Erica escape from the vault and go on the run. Written for challenge 1 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Erica smashed the lock on the door of the cabin. It broke, allowing the two Betas to enter the small building. Taking a look around, Erica said “We’re in luck. It doesn’t look like anyone is using this place this time of year.”

“Thank goodness” said Cora. She flopped down on the couch in the living room of the cabin. “Living on the run can be exhausting.”

Erica hugged herself, trying to stay warm. “God, it’s freezing in here” she said. Her eye caught sight of the fireplace, with a pile of dry wood stacked neatly next to it. “Oh good, we can light a fire.”

“No, don’t!” cried out Cora.

Erica turned to look at the other girl. Cora’s claws had extended and her eyes were glowing yellow. “Shit, Cora, I wasn’t thinking” said Erica. She sat down next to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Cora shook her head, then, apparently changing her mind, opened her mouth and began to speak. “I just can’t handle the memories” she said. “The warmth of the fire on my face, it just brings to mind so many awful sensations.”

“It’s okay; you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to” said Erica, rubbing Cora’s back.

“The heat isn’t even the worst part” said Cora. “I mean, everyone knows fire is hot. And the choking to death on smoke isn’t pleasant, but again, it’s something everyone knows about. The worst is the screaming, the sounds of the people you love dying. I couldn’t sleep for weeks afterwards without being awoken by the sounds of my family’s screams in my head.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Just hold me for a while.”


End file.
